Captured under the Mistletoe
by BelleBelles
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hermione is walking along the corridors of Hogwarts on her own, as someone awaits her to come around the corner. Was just a one-shot, now a story
1. Chapter 1 edited

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwart's and Hermione decided to stay here for the holiday instead of going to the Burrow with Harry and Ginny and _Ron_.

Ron.

He was one of the reasons why she was not at the Burrow this year. He had hurt her, by tearing out her heart, rubbing salt on it so it would sting more.

She had come back from Sydney, after retrieving her parents and restoring their memories to find out that Ron was 'working' with George. So, she apparated to Diagon Alley, avoiding the paparazzi that followed her everywhere and walked into the shop, not noticing the 'Closed' sign on the door.

She had not been in there for more than ten seconds till she heard grunting and moaning coming from the store room. Afraid that either George or Ron had been knocked on the head or had a reaction to one of the products, she ran over to investigate.

She barged through the door, her wand out to help when she came upon the sight of Ron being sucked off by a thin, olive toned, dark haired woman. Pansy.

Ron had his eyes closed, thrusting into her mouth, giving a final groan as he came, Pansy eyeing Hermione with malicious eyes as she swallowed his load.

Giving a final 'pop' Pansy cleaned him and stood up as Ron slowly opened his eyes, not realising that Hermione was there; he grabbed Pansy and bent her over, tearing her panties off and thrust into her core, making her squeal like a banshee.

Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe this. Her Ron was consorting with Pansy, of all people. She couldn't bear to watch it anymore and turned away as Ron and Pansy were getting close, sobbing and ran out the door. She forgot the paparazzi was still after her, and caught a photo of her tears cascading down her face.

The headline the next day was not pretty.

'_The rumours that Ron and Pansy are together have finally been confirmed as we see Golden Girl Hermione Granger fleeing from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'_

Needless to say, Hermione was a wreck. Ron tried to shove it off as a 'one-time thing' but Hermione knew better.

Now, half a year later, she walks the lonely halls of Hogwart's as everyone else is enjoying their Christmas break.

As she was walking down the fifth floor corridor, a hand grabs her arm out of nowhere. She gasps as an amatory voice tells her to look up. As she glances up, the hold on her arm makes its way down to her waist. He wraps his arms around her in a sensual way, sending goose bumps all over her body. Mistletoe appears above her head. She turns in the man's pale toned arms and looks into the mercury silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"

"Shhh, call me Draco. I have been watching you Hermione. Ever since Weasel trod on your heart those couple of months ago, you have been and empty shell. He crushed you mercilessly, his apology was pathetic. Announcing 'I'm sorry Hermione, please forgive me. It was all just a ruse, it meant nothing' to the entirety of Hogwart's in the Great Hall is an awful attempt to win your affections back. Now, as you can see, we are standing under mistletoe, I sincerely hope you know what that means, Hermione," whispered Draco Malfoy enticingly as he held Hermione closer to his body.

"Draco Malfoy. What in God's name are you up to? Let me go this instant! I don't care that we are standing under mistletoe. I don't care what you think of Ron's apology, I just want you to LET ME GO! "Raged Hermione as she struggled in his grip, getting frightened as Draco squeezed her tighter to him.

After the war Draco wanted to change; and change he did.

His father undertook the Dementor's kiss for the crimes he had committed, Draco and his mother were let off going to Azkaban, but paid reparations to the Ministry so they could rebuild the wizarding community.

It was that fateful day when Hermione found out about Ron and Pansy that Draco saw her. She was beautiful, her light brown hair, falling down her back in elegant curls as tears like diamonds marred her face. Since that incident, he had been captivated by Hermione, secretly looking at her across the Hall, smirking at her whenever the 'Golden Trio' looked over at the Slytherin table, making sexual innuendoes when making fun of her.

She has no idea the effect she has on him, now was his chance to make his case known to her.

"Hermione," Draco called soothingly as he tried to calm her down,

"I'm not going to hurt you, shhh, look, I know this may seem odd, but for the past couple of months I have wanted to say that I am sorry for how I treated you in the past, but you have always been surrounded by those two dimwits and weaselette to allow me to approach you. So now is my chance. Hermione Granger, I'm sorry, for all of my indiscretions, comments and actions regarding you. I have treated you poorly. All these years I never realised what a beauty you were and now, here I am, apologising to you, hoping that I could have just one night with you. You are a goddess, a beauty, an angel. You captivated my heart a long time ago and I have only now just realised it….

So Hermione, kiss me under the mistletoe and let's make this night ours," exclaimed Draco in a soft, melodic and hypnotising tone, capturing Hermione's attention with each word that poured out of his beautiful mouth.

Hermione's struggles failed miserably as he swept her off her feet with those dazzling words and comments. He sounded so sincere and desperate, she had noticed a significant drop in Draco teasing her, and a lot closer to flirting; and to her shock, she responded to it whenever he talked to her these past couple of months. She had seen his looks across the table, could see his desire for her in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

Hermione licked her lips nervously, worrying them between her teeth. He was quite handsome, she had to admit it to herself, he was attractive, and was a lot better looking than_ Ronald_. His toned muscles were squeezing her to his muscular chest; she wondered what he would look like without that top on. In that instant, she knew that she was going to spend the night with Malfoy, her biggest enemy besides Voldemort, and was excited.

Hermione tilted her head up slightly towards Draco, his head bent down to hers to meet her full and plump lips.

As their lips met, the mistletoe bloomed even further, creating cherry buds to become alive and open; creating a gasp of surprise from Hermione before she closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. Draco wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her against his firm and fit body, as his other hand sought her tendrils, curling them around his hand as she clung onto his neck as his tongue swept her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth. Their tongues warred with each other, fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened. Hermione pulled away first, opening her sparkling hazel eyes and catching her breath.

_God, kissing Malfoy…so much better than Ronald…_

_Wow, Hermione, who knew she was the one to go for rough and dominating, all other females are submissive when I kiss them; I wonder how she will be when we are alone…_

"Oh, umm, well, I best be going, you got your kiss Malfoy," Hermione uttered as she turned away from him, before he saw her bright red and flustered face.

"Wait! Hermione…," shouted Draco as he saw her round the corner.

This wasn't over….

O.o.O

**A/N:** So, do you want your imagination to continue the story or do you want mine?

Let me know, however, I am currently working on a veela Dramione already, but if I get enough reviews, I will continue it and it can be more than just a chrissy story :)

~BelleBelles


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The traditional that all authors are required to post on ff, I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately or the characters…

**A/N:** Well, I was amazed at the response I received for the first chapter. As I informed many of you in review responses I said I would eventually post a new chapter, and here it is, let me know what you think :)

O.o.O

_Previously…_

_God, kissing Malfoy…so much better than Ronald…_

_Wow, Hermione, who knew she was the one to go for rough and dominating, all other females are submissive when I kiss them; I wonder how she will be when we are alone…_

"Oh, umm, well, I best be going, you got your kiss Malfoy," Hermione uttered as she turned away from him, before he saw her bright red and flustered face.

"Wait! Hermione…," shouted Draco as he saw her round the corner.

This wasn't over….

O.o.O

Hermione ran as fast as she could around the corner. She heard Malfoy shout out at her, but as much as her heart wanted her to turn back around and smash her lips back onto his, she knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. He would just have to wait for her. Despite throwing her soul into the kiss under the mistletoe, it was way too soon for her to be giving her heart away again. She knew that when the thought of spending the night with him would be nice, the sight of _Ronald _and Pansy reared its head whenever she thought she was over him. If Draco was speaking the truth, then he would wait for her. She wasn't fooling herself when she thought she saw the sincerity and sadness in his eyes because of the plight she had with _Ron_ it was real. Draco may not show it often, but even though he displays this cool, calm and collected façade what she saw was the real Draco. He had 'shed' so to speak, and his exterior glistened and shone in the fading moonlight that spilled through the windows in the corridor.

As she stopped running, she hunched over and collected her breath, her thoughts running through her head. Finally, she straightened her back and walked towards the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was startled awake as Hermione had to wake her up, shouting the password 'Christmas Pudding' three times before she awoke and opened for Hermione to step inside.

Hermione collapsed onto her favourite chair; an overly stuffed deep red chair, which was excellent for her to curl her feet up on and read a book in comfort. Staring into the dwindling embers in the fireplace, Hermione fell asleep with tear streaks marring her face as she quietly cried over her heart ache.

O.o.O

The next morning, Hermione was awoken by at pecking on the window closest to her. Recognising the owl, she hurriedly went to the window and threw it open.

"Hello Evelyn, here, could you give these to Ginny and Harry," asked Hermione as she untied the large package that she had received from Harry and the rest of the Weasley family, as she tied her own package to the owl.

The owl hooted softly after Hermione gave it some owl treats and flew off into the sky, her wings flapping gracefully against the picturesque scene of another white Christmas at Hogwart's.

Hermione returned to her spot after closing the window and opened up the package. From Harry she had received the book she had pointed out to him in one of their Hogsmead trips, Ginny had given her some scantily clad undergarments (as if she would wear them) in a bright fuchsia pink with black lace detailing, Molly had once again knitted Hermione the traditional Weasley jumper- this time with a worm with glasses reading a small book on a dark green backdrop, George had once again given her all of WWW's witches special range, and Arthur had compiled yet another list of questions for her to answer when she next sees him.

Of course though, the present that she was dreading was from _Ron_ he had sent her a letter, once again detailing his feelings for her:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I hope you are willing to forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, but Pansy was just there for a good shag. I swear, that the rumours were false. You know I would never ever do something like that to you. She had nailed me down, came onto me. I meant nothing to me. Nothing. Hermione, you are my everything, please I hope you will look past that day and come back. I know I broke your trust, but I swear I will try to make it up to you._

_From Ron, the love of your life. _

As Hermione read the letter, she felt yet another tear roll down her face. She must stop crying over him. In the envelope was a heart shaped pendant. Hermione looked at the offending piece of jewellery and put it back in the envelope, placed the letter back in and tossed the entirety of the envelope into the fire, which had been brought to life once more by the elves during the night.

After sitting in her spot for some time, reading her new book, Hermione got up and got changed into the jumper Mrs Weasley had knit her and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked past the fire, she saw the slowly melting remains of the necklace that Ron had given to her. This was it, her turning point. She would not think of Ron, she will banish all the unpleasant memories of him to the back of her mind and forget about him.

It won't be easy, but it was worth a shot. She had to get her life back in order. Starting from today.

O.o.O

_**A/N: **_ I'm sorry it has been so long, but unfortunately had bit of a writer's block on my veela Dramione story – and I desperately wanted to update that before this one :/

My chapters are generally longer, but I wanted to leave Hermione entering the Great Hall and the confrontation with Draco till the next chapter.

Also, thank you so much to those who reviewed and pm'd me; it really does make me smile to know I that you loved what I wrote.

~BelleBelles :)


End file.
